


A Perfect Love Like Craig and Tweek

by ugandadistrict9



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much kissing, craig laughing is important to me, idk how old they are not super old but idk you decide, somewhere in the early teens, they r so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig have been close for a few years, and everyone says that they're dating, but Craig has neither confirmed or denied it. Tweek has developed strong feelings for Craig over the time, but is worried that Craig doesn't feel the same way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Love Like Craig and Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINALLY DONE!! IM YELLIN
> 
> my first sp fic...... im in hell
> 
> igNORE ANY MISTAKES i edited this like 50 times but ive added a lot since and im too lazy to do it again... this is so cute i died writing it RIP me  
> pls enjoy

“C-Craig, can we t-talk?” Tweek said, looking nervously over at Craig.

Craig nodded, looking over at him. He didn’t say anything, just waited patiently for Tweek to go on.

Tweek was shaking pretty badly. Craig didn’t comment, or react really, but he reached out and just gently took the blond’s hand in his own. He didn’t squeeze the hand, he just held it loosely. When Tweek didn’t speak, Craig turned his attention back over to the TV. He wasn’t ignoring him, he was waiting patiently. Craig always respected Tweek’s boundaries. He was grateful for that, but he almost wished he would urge him to go on at this moment, as he had no confidence.

Tweek twitched again, side-eyeing the stoic boy. He had an overwhelming urge to.. well, Tweek didn’t know, really. And it was making him feel anxious. He stared at Craig, and he wondered just how the other boy could continue nonchalantly watching TV while someone was gazing at him, without feeling anxious or overwhelmed. Tweek felt pressured under the stares of others, so he felt guilty, and shied his gaze away from Craig.

But he couldn’t stop thinking... he and Craig were “dating”, but it was hard to say what was really going on between them. Besides holding hands, they did nothing else that ordinary best friends wouldn’t do. He and Craig had never talked about it further, and everyone sort of assumed that the two were together, but the lack of communication made the anxious boy suspect otherwise. Craig had denied being gay, and had never went back on that, and that made Tweek nervous. What if he didn’t actually like him that way? He never knew what was going on inside that boy’s head.

He trembled slightly less now, with the comfort of Craig holding his hand, but he was awfully twitchy as he looked back over at him, thoughts racing. He was jealous of Craig’s calmness. He wanted coffee. He knew coffee didn’t calm him down, and in reality, it probably made him even more jittery and panicked, but he liked to think it helped him.

He looked back over at Craig, who squeezed his hand. Tweek flushed at that. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he admired Craig’s profile.

His gaze fell on his lips.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, there was so much racing in his mind right then, and he needed to clear it. Tightening his grip on Craig’s hand, he leaned over and kissed him right on the lips.

He immediately pulled away, letting go of his hand. “Agh!!” Tweek yelped, panicked. He clutched his head with his hands, trembling. What had he done!? This was crazy! He couldn’t think of what had gotten into him. He needed coffee.

Craig, still not speaking a word, lightly placed a hand on Tweek’s shoulder, causing him to bolt upright with a cry, looking back at him.

Craig’s eyes were blown wide, and his mouth was slightly agape. He was totally starry-eyed. “Tweek, _yes_.”

“Y-yes? W-what do you mean?”

“That was amazing. I want you to do it again.” he said plainly.

“Agh!”

The dark-haired boy took Tweek’s quivering hands in his own.

“Y-you really mean it? You--you’re okay with kissing me?”

“Yes.”

Craig Tucker was not someone who said things he didn’t mean. He was a simple person. Most of what he said was straight to the point, and honest. Tweek didn’t know what to do with this information. Craig actually did want to kiss him.

He was awfully freaked out, but he wanted to kiss Craig again, too. That had been his first kiss - and Craig’s too, as far as he was aware.

They were silent for too long of a moment, Craig squeezing Tweek’s hands, and oddly, under Craig’s stare, he stopped shaking. His eyes met Craig’s, and Tweek spoke with a quiet, calm tone.

“You kiss me this time, Craig.”

And he did.

Oh so gently, the larger boy pulled Tweek towards him with his hands, slowly meeting his lips in an enchanting kiss. Neither of them knew what to do, being inexperienced, but it felt right.

Even as their noses bumped together awkwardly, it felt right.

“Tweek.” Craig pulled back, eyes full of wonder. “Can I put my tongue in your mouth?” he asked bluntly, flustering Tweek further.

Tweek trembled a little. The way Craig was looking at him was a lot of pressure, but he twitched only once. He couldn't answer the question aloud, but he knew what he wanted.

Excited, he snatched Craig's lips again. This time, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a little.

Then Craig started to _lick_ his tongue and it was the weirdest thing Tweek had ever experienced. But he thought it felt kinda good anyways, and it meant that his boyfriend loved him, which got his heart racing and sent a warm feeling surging through his body. Craig was his _boyfriend_. It had been said a million times but he hadn’t believed it until that moment.

Then Craig let out a _moan_. It was breathy and hot and right in Tweek’s face. Tweek didn't know what he was doing with his mouth, but it must have been enjoyable to the other boy for him to make a sound like that. He got an odd bubbly feeling in his chest as he continued sucking on Craig's tongue.

Craig moaned again into the blond's mouth.

Tweek was really surprised at the volume, as Craig was usually a quiet guy. He sort of expected him to stay emotionless, even through stuff like this. But clearly, that wasn't the case. Not in the slightest.

Tweek pulled away, and Craig clung to the collar of his shirt tightly, as if for dear life. “Tweek.” he panted.

Craig was the one shaking now. He pulled Tweek down on top of him by his collar, leaning his back against the armrest, and the blond yelped.

Craig had desperation in his starry eyes. Tweek would never have suspected he wanted this. Just minutes ago, he thought that Craig didn't like him. How silly was _that_? he thought to himself. Craig obviously had been wanting this for a while too.

As Craig started passionately kissing him again, Tweek saw stars.

He yanked at Tweek's collar, moaning into his mouth, trying to close any sort of remaining gap between them.

Tweek was laying on top of Craig now, kissing and sucking as the air filled with obscene noises of pleasure from the other boy.

Tweek was awfully embarrassed by the sounds that came out of Craig’s mouth, and he tried to engulf them with his own as best as he possibly could. It was just plain _embarrassing_ , even if he wasn’t the one making the noise.

However, he found it adorable that Craig was so loud. It was _hot_. It was too hot. It was almost unbearable for Tweek to listen to.

He searched awkwardly for somewhere to put his hands. He still didn’t know what he was doing. He eventually settled for Craig's hips, as that made him whisper his name.

“C-Craig.” He called back softly.

“Tweek..... _Tweek_...” Craig's fingers curled into Tweek's hair.

Tweek didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like a good thing. Craig was completely breathless, and he needed to catch his breath too. They stayed bare millimetres from each other's faces, Craig pulling softly at his hair.

Tweek's legs were on either side of Craig's torso, and he didn't know how it happened, but his fingers clutched the hem of his shirt, thumbs on his bare stomach.

“Craig...”

“Tweek.”

Tweek decided this wasn't a very good method of communicating, but he didn’t know what else to say. He almost didn’t know English anymore. All he could do was say his name helplessly, in hopes he would somehow understand the situation better, and do something. He didn't know what he wants to happen, Craig seemed to be the same way. He stared up at him, and Tweek could see whole galaxies in his wide eyes.

“Craig...?”

“Tweek....” he breathed.

This conversation was really going nowhere. Tweek would usually have been rolling his eyes, but here, there weren't words to be said really. Tweek’s whole world was in Craig’s grey eyes.

But Craig said something then that Tweek never could have prepared himself for.

“I love you.”

Tweek's eyes widened, and he froze, shocked. “Ghhh...” He hadn’t been expecting that. It made his head spin.

Craig loved him.

He had known it. He had _felt_ it. He didn’t think he would say it, though.

“Hey, uh!” Craig started awkwardly, embarrassed of his words. He sounded frantic; he seemed to have snapped out of his odd trance. “You don't have to say it back. If- if you aren't ready to, or if you don’t want to say it back to me, then don't. Forget it, actually. I was wrong to force that onto-”

Then Tweek took his hand. Calmly. He didn’t freak out, or even start shaking, like Craig had expected.

“....you...?” Craig blinked, confused.

“I love you too.” the blond said, voice barely above a whisper.

Craig blushed. He _blushed_. Tweek's lips curled into a big smile. Making Craig blush surged him with a newborn confidence. He could get used to this.

“K-kiss me again.” Craig said, brushing the blond's messy hair behind his ear with his fingers.

Tweek flushed, complying.

Their movements were messy and unpolished, but they seemed to be getting the hang of making it feel good. Tweek still thought it was weird, just the gross smacking and sucking of lips, and occasionally catching each other’s tongues with their teeth or biting their lips a little too hard.

And Craig tasted weird. In his imagination, kissing tasted a lot like coffee, and he supposed it was a little like that -- wet, but made your throat dry -- but it didn’t taste warm, dark or familiar at all. It was new, it was overwhelming, it was scary. It wasn’t sugary like they described it in books. It was.... he wasn’t really sure what it tasted like, honestly. It wasn’t _bad_ , but he wouldn’t exactly put it in his cereal in the mornings.

The gagging feeling of breath in his face and Craig’s tongue shoving down his throat was.......actually kind of gross, but somehow it was enjoyable. It was more than that. He couldn’t describe it. It wasn’t anything like what he had expected. He didn’t know what he had expected, really, but this exceeded whatever that had been. It was gross and weird but it made him feel a certain way and he couldn’t get enough of it.

And Craig _really_ seemed to be enjoying it. Tweek felt powerful, drawing such reactions from the mess of a boy beneath him, just with his mouth. He actually felt kinda talented and confident when Craig moaned.

And oh, did Craig ever moan. He moaned a _lot_. It was loud, and Tweek reddened, thinking about his parents and what they would say about this. They wouldn't really be _mad_ , but they would make it awkward and weird and probably give them another disturbing affirmative consent talk like the PC Principal. He wanted to avoid that. Mixed with his own soft gasps and hums, and the wet smacking of their lips, it was definitely something no one should hear.

Luckily, they were both out at the coffee shop, but Tweek was still worried about being heard. _Jeez_ , was Craig ever loud. It was still shocking to Tweek, as it went against how cool and quiet he seemed, and part of him really liked it, but it was _embarrassing_ to hear him like that. He could only imagine how embarrassed Craig was by it.

He suddenly got an idea. He removed his lips from Craig's with a satisfying _smack_ \-- Craig’s lips would probably bruise a little, he thought with a grin. It was kind of mean of him to smile about that, he thought, but he felt really giddy at that moment.

He kissed down Craig’s jawline. The bigger boy’s eyes widened, before fluttering closed. Tweek sucked on the junction between Craig’s neck and jaw, and Craig tilted his head back with a vertiginous gasp, followed by an obscene moan.

Tweek stopped immediately. He thought it had been loud before, but it turned out it had been _far_ quieter with Tweek's mouth to muffle it.

“J-Jesus, Craig, you're so loud.”

“I-I'm.....I'm not _that_ loud....” Craig mumbled, shrinking down into the couch with shame. It was actually kind of adorable, Tweek thought. Not very Craig-like. He liked that.

“Yes, you are!”

“Ugh. Shut up.” Craig groaned, looking away. He knew it was true. Tweek felt a little bad, as it was obvious his boyfriend was embarrassed about his noisiness.

“No, you shut up! Y-you're the one who's being really loud, man.”

Craig pulled his hand out from it’s place on Tweek’s warm back to give him a super special present: the middle finger to the face. The blond rolled his eyes. There was good old Craig once again.

Craig looked really mopey and embarrassed, and Tweek smiled. Tweek was smiling a lot. He had smiled more with Craig than with anyone else in his life. He was thankful for the Asian girls for starting this. Craig had really changed something in him. He felt less anxious with him, too.

Craig let his arm fall limp at the side of the couch, a tiny smile creeping it's way to his lips as well.

Tweek giggled. He usually wasn’t so comfortable, but he felt good when he was with Craig. He was usually calmer and less twitchy, and when Craig touched him or stared at him with his starry eyes, he felt safe. When other people stared at him or touched him he usually felt very uncomfortable.

There were a lot of special things about Craig. One was that he liked Tweek too. Tweek thought this was maybe the most special of all.

It was like a dream, sitting here practically _straddling_ Craig Tucker. Even though they had been dating for years, they had never done more than hold hands. He had felt untouchable, but now this clearly wasn’t the case. In fact, Craig _wanted_ to be touched, which surprised Tweek a little.

Tweek wondered why they hadn't done it sooner; it was completely perfect, but saving it til now probably made it even more so.

“I love you.” Tweek said again.

“I love you too.” Craig replied, meeting his eyes again. “Now shut up and kiss me.”  
Tweek's hands slid tentatively up Craig's shirt and he couldn’t shake the giddy smile on his face as he leaned forward a few inches to kiss him.

Craig didn't protest, so Tweek kept his hands inside his shirt, one hand curling around his side, the other on his warm chest, fingers splayed. Soon Craig's hands were back on Tweek, cupping his face in one and letting the other drape around his neck.

The kisses were slower and lazier now, so Craig was quite a bit quieter. He had propped himself back up a bit.

His eyes fluttered closed, and Tweek thought he looked beautiful. Craig was so beautiful, Tweek didn't want to waste a moment with him. His face twisted up with pleasure as Tweek nibbled lightly at his lip again. His eyes squeezed shut tighter and he opened his mouth for his boyfriend.

Craig wasn't complicated, like all the guys said girls were. He was simple, honest and to the point, always. He rarely ever wasted his time saying things that weren't true. And he didn't waste time not letting Tweek lick his mouth.

Tweek still thought tongue kissing was gross, but he liked it with Craig. He was still surprised that he was the one leading at the moment; he thought Craig seemed like more of a dominant kind of guy, but the helpless look on his red face and the embarrassing mewls coming from his mouth at that moment made him wonder why he had ever thought a ridiculous thing like that.

But now Craig was gasping desperately. He pulled away from Tweek's lips, catching his breath. He gripped Tweek's shirt, looking up at him with starry eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he seemingly grew too embarrassed, and he closed it again, looking away.

“W-what's wrong Craig?”

Craig groaned, covering his face in apparent shame.

“J-Jesus, dude, are you okay?”

“I-I'm fine, don't worry about that, but I... I.. You're driving me crazy, y-you are so hot, Tweek.” Craig whispered miserably. “It isn’t fair.”

Tweek's eyes trailed down his boyfriend, spotting the problem instantly.

Damn.

With the way they were sitting on this couch, cross-legged, and Tweek only focusing on Craig's face, he hadn't even noticed the tent in his pants.

Tweek's kissing really had been driving him crazy after all. As if it wasn't obvious enough from his moaning. Tweek was almost surprised he managed for so long without popping a boner, to be honest.

But with Craig clinging to him like this, it put Tweek on the spot, and he felt pressured.

Shaking a little, his nails dug into Craig's back slightly as he looked back up at him. His starry eyes fluttered. Tweek couldn't say he wasn't feeling the heat too, but he felt a little uneasy about the situation. He knew he had to do something soon though.

He was okay with kissing Craig. He would be okay with this, too, but it came a little unexpectedly. Tweek didn't do too well with surprises. He felt unprepared; unready. Was he ready?

Although, he had to admit, he had definitely been wondering what Craig would sound like in bed.

Trembling, Tweek put his arms out and pushed Craig back against the armrest. That was a little more comfortable, he supposed....

Nervously, painstakingly, he trailed his hands down Craig's chest. He held his breath. He could do this. He was ready.

When he got to his stomach, Craig opened his mouth, and naturally, Tweek stopped immediately. He looked at him questioningly, his concern evident.

“Yes.” was all Craig said.

Tweek frowned, thrown off guard. Craig was looking directly into his eyes. He was being serious. “W...what..?” the blond asked finally, tilting his head.

“I said 'yes'. I'm giving you "affirmative consent", you asshole.” Craig’s cheeks were reddening with embarrassment.

“I thought that you- I-I never asked...-” Tweek’s eyes widened as he realized what his boyfriend was referring to.

He didn't mean to start laughing. He really did not.

“Hey! That dumb Principal and everyone else did have some sense, you know, you shouldn’t touch anyone without their explicitly stated permi-- stop laughing at me.” Craig deadpanned. “Tweek. Quit it-- Tweek!” Craig closed his eyes, annoyed and a bit flushed as Tweek giggled and giggled, taking his hands off of Craig to cover his mouth. “Tweek.”

Tweek’s giggles developed into rather loud laughter.

“It wasn't that funny, you self-righteous boner killer.”

“Agh, sorry, s-sorry.” he gasped, but continued to laugh. How insincere.

“Fuck you.”

“B-but!” Tweek sputtered, and Craig rolled his eyes. Tweek could tell he was secretly a little bit amused, so he went on. “Y-you were supposed to say,” putting on his best impression of the PC Principal, he said “’Yes, you may touch my penis.’ A-at least ph-phrase it properly.”

“Shut up!” Craig groaned, but he was even smiling now. Craig looked cute when he smiled. Tweek felt happy. Craig would deny it, but he started to giggle a little. The laughter must have been contagious

“H-hey Craig.... Are-aren’t you going to ask me, if you can-” Tweek choked, “If you can... t-take a gander at my-my asshole-”

“Stop!!” Craig shoved him off with a grin, breaking out with laughter. Tweek’s stomach hurt from laughing so much, but now they were both laughing and they couldn’t stop. He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

Tweek, laughing too hard to balance himself, almost fell backwards off the couch, catching himself by latching onto Craig’s shirt. Craig took his hand and pulled him back towards him. They both stopped laughing for that second, staring at each other with wide eyes.

But it was only a second -- they then broke out in hysterics yet again, Tweek falling all over Craig, wheezing with laughter, butterfly kissing him on the nose.

The door opened, and Tweek's mom stepped in to see the two boys sobbing with laughter, practically falling off the couch on top of each other.

“Good evening boys!” she called, smiling at them. She had a curious expression on her face.

Craig turned his head and looked over at the doorway. “H-hello, Mrs. Tweak.” he blushed a little, realizing that Tweek was sorta straddling him.

“H-hi mom.” Tweek greeted, awkwardly getting off of Craig. His smile faded a little as his mom gave them an ecstatic look.

“You two are awfully smiley.” she said. “Would you boys like some coffee?”

“No thank you.” Craig declined politely, sitting up and leaning back into the couch again, crossing his legs.

“Y-yes please!” Tweek nodded.

“It’s good to see you Craig.” Mrs. Tweak went into the kitchen.

Craig responded with a shrug. He went back to his normal bored-looking face, but he and Tweek looked at each other again and he burst out laughing. They beamed at each other, completely giddy. Tweek was thankful for everything that had brought them together. Everything felt sunny, and Tweek wanted to spend his whole life laughing with Craig. With Craig, everything felt perfect. Tweek finally understoond what all the hype about "love" was about.

Tweek's mom had wide eyes as she re-entered the living room with Tweek’s cup of coffee. She, like most people, rarely saw Craig smile so much. She said the mug down on the coffee table, a delighted expression on her face. “So what have you two been up to?” there was suggestion in her voice, and Tweek knew exactly what she was onto.

Tweek rolled his eyes. “Just watching TV, mom.” His parents were always like this about Craig. Tweek’s dad stepped in the door and greeted them, and Tweek rolled his eyes at the big fat smile on his face.

“Is Craig staying over for dinner?” he asked.

Craig shrugged again. Tweek nodded, deciding for him.

When Tweek’s parents started talking, Tweek grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. “Let’s go upstairs, Craig.”

“We’ll call you down for dinner when it’s ready!” Mrs Tweak called.

As they went up the stairs, Tweek heard his parents whispering in a hushed tone. “Oh, aren’t they just perfect, Richard?” his mom gushed.

“They’re so gay.”


End file.
